1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a driving unit and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
General image forming apparatuses such as laser printers and photocopiers can include a pickup unit for picking up a paper by sheet, a developing unit for developing an image on the picked-up paper, a fusing unit for fusing the developed image on the paper with high temperature and pressure, and a paper-discharging unit.
The above units are mounted on a path in order to move the paper. On the path, a plurality of transfer rollers are mounted to move the paper.
A driving unit is provided in the image forming apparatus to drive the rollers of the respective units, and the transfer rollers. The driving unit generally comprises a motor, a support bracket supporting the motor, and a stud fixed by the support bracket and supporting a gear. The support bracket is fastened and supported by a frame of the image forming apparatus. One end of the stud may be fixed at the support bracket considering that the gear supported by the stud may be shaken, and can cause jittering. The other end of the stud may be supported by the frame.
However, in the above structure, the motor is subject to a great load since the motor has to drive several rollers at the same time. Therefore, the motor can heat up to approximately 100° C. If the high temperature is transmitted to the frame via the support bracket and the stud, a portion supporting the other end of the stud may expand by heat, and accordingly failing to stably support the stud. Therefore, the stud supported in a manner of a cantilever can tremble or shake. As a result, a driving force of the motor may not be stably transmitted.